Por Completo
by Frini
Summary: Como presentear alguém que já tem tudo que quer? 2º lugar na promoção Aniversário de Edward do Twilight Team. Contém spoilers de Twilight, New Moon e Eclipse. Shortfic Completa.


Por Completo, de Frini Georgakopoulos

Disclaimer: Essa é a minha primeira fic sobre o universo de Twilight/Crepúsculo. Foi escrita para um concurso do Twilight Team e eu fiquei em segundo (yay!). Então, sejam gentis comigo! A fic foi revisada pela galera show da Editora Intrínseca e está disponível no site da mesma editora, na parte dedicada à série.

Os personagens mencionados aqui são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso! Leiam, divirtam-se e comentem!

_**Por Completo  
**_**de Frini Georgakopoulos  
**

Nada havia me preparado para isso. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo a respeito, mas o quê? Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala, tentando não esbarrar em nada, pensava no que diria para ele.

"Oi Edward. Feliz aniversário. E eu, sua amada noiva, não tenho absolutamente nada para lhe dar nessa data querida."

Argh, era um pesadelo! Sempre soube que, no meu aniversário, ele me cobriria de presentes, como já fez antes, como sua família – _minha_ futura família – já fez, mas e quando a data fosse o aniversário dele? E hoje?

Ao meu redor, todos se preparavam para a festa surpresa. Alice me disse que Edward não gosta de surpresas, mas que iria gostar muito dessa. Segundo ela, o único problema era passar o dia inteiro tendo que recitar poemas em turco e tailandês para ele não ler seus pensamentos. Já Rosalie e Emmett estavam muito animados. Eles compraram um som novo para o Volvo. Emmett me disse que essa tecnologia é totalmente nova e mal saiu da fábrica. Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça e sorrir sem graça. Aliás, o fetiche que Emmett tem com sons de automóveis é algo que eu nunca vou entender.

Carlisle e Esme foram mais discretos e compraram apenas a casa, onde nós vamos morar durante o nosso tempo de faculdade. Uma casa! Como puderam fazer algo assim comigo? Eu sei que será um lugar para todos nós e que vamos passar por um momento difícil quando eu me transformar, mas o nome na escritura era o de Edward. Por Deus, uma casa!

Alice e Jasper compraram um sobretudo lindíssimo e de grife, claro. Óbvio que Edward não sente frio, mas quando fôssemos para a faculdade, atuar seria essencial para manter nosso segredo. E lá faz muito frio. Só de pensar, um calafrio correu em minha espinha e eu tremi. Alice, que estava ao meu lado, riu.

— Por que a tensão, Bella? — perguntou ela, fingindo não saber. — Você vai dar um presente lindo para ele e ele vai gostar muito.

— Quer me dizer então o que é? Porque eu não faço idéia — respondi, olhando para o relógio e para a janela. Era quase crepúsculo, e ele chegaria em casa logo.

— Eu não sei qual é o presente, mas, aparentemente, você sabe... só não sabe ainda que sabe — respondeu ela, sorrindo novamente.

Como eu poderia presentear Edward quando seus irmãos o cobriam de coisas caras e seus pais acabaram de comprar uma casa? Uma casa! Como eu poderia fazer algo mais especial do que isso?

Enquanto meu estado de pânico piorava, os Cullen arrumavam tudo para a pequena festa. O que era até engraçado, porque o bolo, os aperitivos, eram todos para mim, já que ninguém ali tinha comida normal na dieta. Mas os sons dos pratos, talheres, da música só aumentavam o meu desespero, que chegou ao ápice quando eu ouvi o barulho do motor do Volvo parar do lado de fora da casa.

Congelei no lugar enquanto todos correram para a porta. Quando a porta se abriu, todos gritaram "Surpresa!" e Edward sorriu, sincero. Todos se abraçaram, mas eu continuei no fundo da sala, rosto corado de vergonha de ser a única com as mãos abanando. Calmamente, ele veio até mim e, ao invés de me jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, apenas sorri timidamente.

— Feliz aniversário, Edward — disse entre sorrisos.

Não era necessário ler mentes para ver que eu estava completamente envergonhada. Mas Edward deve ter percebido isso nos meus olhos e escolhido ignorar o fato, porque ele veio até mim, me tomou em seus braços e me beijou delicadamente.

— Obrigado, Bella — sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido, fazendo o meu coração bater mais rápido e meus joelhos ficarem fracos.

— Vamos abrir os presentes! — exclamou Alice.

Edward se sentou no sofá, comigo ao seu lado. A cada presente aberto, seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto de deus grego e ele agradecia aos irmãos e aos pais como se não tivesse vivido aquilo tudo cem vezes antes. Cento e sete, para ser mais exata.

A noite passou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Subimos para o quarto e eu estava nervosa, sem saber o que falar. Foi quando acendi a luz do abajur que entendi o que Alice quis dizer. A luz bateu no coração de cristal (porque eu nunca vou admitir que é um diamante) que pendia de minha pulseira. O coração que _ele_ me dera.

— Edward — disse eu, agora certa do que faria, certa de que ele adoraria seu presente e, melhor ainda: certa de que estava preparada para dar aquele passo. — Edward, eu não comprei nada para você de aniversário, porque não sabia o que comprar para alguém que já tem tudo — falei rapidamente.

Ele andou até mim, colocou meu rosto entre suas mãos geladas e me olhou com ternura.

— Você é realmente absurda — sussurrou, sorrindo. — Eu tenho você, não tenho?

— Sabe que tem — respondi.

— Então eu nunca vou precisar de mais nada.

Ele falou e veio em minha direção, para me beijar, mas eu o impedi.

— Não exatamente — respondi. — Você ainda não me tem por completo.

Edward soltou meu rosto e me olhou, sério.

— Bella, já tivemos essa conversa antes, e eu disse que é perigoso e que...

— Não, você não entendeu — interrompi, sorrindo, mas nervosa. — Edward, estaremos casados em poucos meses e eu _concordei_ com tudo isso porque sei que quero passar o resto da eternidade ao seu lado. Quero que _você_ me transforme.

Ele não piscava e eu vi que tentava ler a minha mente, mas sem êxito. Devo admitir que me senti poderosa naquele momento. Por mais que estivesse nervosa, sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer.

— Eu _concordei_ em casar com você, mas não quer dizer que, quando você propôs era o que eu realmente _queria._

— Você já me disse isso, Bella — respondeu ele, aparentemente magoado.

— Você ainda não entendeu, Edward — continuei, meus olhos encontrando os dele. — Quando você me propôs casamento, eu _concordei_ por todas essas razões, mas agora é diferente. — Dei dois passos à frente e tomei suas mãos geladas nas minhas. — Edward Masen Cullen, eu, Isabella Marie Swan, com todo o meu coração, _aceito_ ser sua esposa. Nada me faria mais feliz do que ter você como meu marido para o resto da eternidade.

Ao dizer as palavras em voz alta, pensei que fosse engasgar, chorar, me arrepender, mas o contrário aconteceu. A verdade nelas era absoluta e por mais que eu quisesse que não fosse, eu queria tê-lo como meu marido. Era como se casando com ele eu tivesse absoluta certeza de que estaríamos juntos realmente para sempre. Por mais que o casamento dos meus pais não tivesse funcionado, por mais que eu tivesse um medo terrível de que Edward me deixasse novamente, ser sua esposa me faria mais próxima dele. Foi então que eu realmente entendi o que Catherine quis dizer quando falou que _era_ Heathclliff em _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_. Casando com Edward, nós seríamos um só e nada nos faria mal novamente. Só de pensar nisso, lágrimas de alívio chegaram aos meus olhos e um sorriso enorme, como eu nunca dera antes, surgiu em meus lábios.

Tomei fôlego para dizer que o amava, mas não consegui falar nada, pois Edward me tomou em seus braços e me beijou como nunca beijara antes. Havia delicadeza em seu toque, mas seus lábios tomavam os meus não como se fosse a última vez, mas a primeira de muitas. Passamos por tantos perigos e lindos momentos juntos, mas nunca algo assim, tão simples e doce, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão íntimo. Era como se ambos, finalmente, estivessem na mesma página.

Ao sentir que ia me fazer desmaiar, como já fizera antes, Edward soltou seus lábios dos meus, mas me manteve em seus braços. Seu rosto estava no meu cabelo e acho que, se ele pudesse chorar, choraria. Isso me deixou um pouco desconfortável, mas a sensação foi embora quando ouvi sua voz ao meu ouvido.

— Você acaba de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo — disse ele. — Sei que falar isso é clichê, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Sorri e o abracei mais forte, mais feliz do que nunca.

Da porta do quarto, ouvi a voz musical de Alice sussurrar: "Eu disse."


End file.
